


Come One, Come All

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Acrobat Eddie Kaspbrak, Alternate Universe - Circus, Clown Richie Tozier, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: Perhaps [Richie] shouldn't have become a clown when he was such a hopeless romantic. How was he going to find the love of his life when his face was painted white and red and he was wearing shoes several sizes too big for him?Except he didn't really mean that. He absolutely loved his job. Nothing gave him more joy than causing kids to laugh. He would take every punch, every slippery banana peel, every squirting flower to the face, if it meant the audience would laugh. Who cared if he looked ridiculous next to all the other performers who had classy uniforms? Mike with his top hat, Bill had a nice suit he wore, and the acrobats had their sequined jumpsuits.Oh, the sequined jumpsuits. They were gorgeous. Especially Eddie's.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942063
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Come One, Come All

A life on the road left you little options when it came to looking for love.

Richie should have known better when he joined the Hanlon Circus and noticed that a lot of the performers were families. Mike Hanlon, the ring leader himself, was married to Bill, the man who ran the ticket booth.

Perhaps he shouldn't have become a clown when he was such a hopeless romantic. How was he going to find the love of his life when his face was painted white and red and he was wearing shoes several sizes too big for him?

Except he didn't really mean that. He absolutely loved his job. Nothing gave him more joy than causing kids to laugh. He would take every punch, every slippery banana peel, every squirting flower to the face, if it meant the audience would laugh. Who cared if he looked ridiculous next to all the other performers who had classy uniforms? Mike with his top hat, Bill had a nice suit he wore, and the acrobats had their sequined jumpsuits.

Oh, the sequined jumpsuits. They were gorgeous. Especially Eddie's.

Okay, so Richie was no longer looking for love. He was pretty damn sure that he had found it, and it's name was Eddie Kaspbrak. The acrobat was beautiful and boy, when he was flying through the air, Richie swore he had never seen anything as magnificent. He would wait after Eddie's performances to tell him as much. Eddie was polite enough to thank him, but like a lot of the other performers, he didn't exactly give Richie or the other clowns the time of day. How could someone like him ever fall in love with a clown like Richie?

Maybe it was time he went for a more serious look to match his depressed state. He told as much to Stan and Patty as they were putting on their make up before the show. The couple stuck to a black and white theme, almost looking more like mimes than clowns. They definitely looked quite somber next to Richie in his bright yellow shirt with bubblegum pink polka dots and galaxy themed pants.

"Oh, I agree," Patty said, but Richie could tell she was joking. Sometimes it was the only way to get Richie out of a funk. "Time for your emo slash goth phase."

"I never want to hear you call someone an emo clown again," Stan told his wife, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"I mean, if Eddie is into emo clowns, I'd do it," Richie said, already feeling a little bit better.

He was busy joking with his friends that he didn't notice that Eddie himself had been standing outside of their tent and had accidentally overheard everything.

And thank God he hadn't, or he would have totally blew his performance. Instead, he gave it all he had, thanks to the unconventional pep talk from his friends.

He was surprised to find Eddie standing on the side lines as he exited the ring, but that surprise was nothing compared to the shock when Eddie kissed him.

He kissed him! Right there! Where everyone could see!

Though he did drag Richie to a secluded area once his hands started to roam Richie's body. He continued to kiss the life out of Richie as he pushed down his baggy pants and pulled his cock out of his boxers. When he finally pulled back so he could drop to his knees, his face was covered in Richie's make up, and he looked wonderfully dorky yet sexy. Richie still reached down to wipe as much of it off with his thumb as he could, but he got distracted as Eddie sucked the head of his cock into his mouth.

"Oh my God," Richie groaned, head falling back and hitting the wall of the tent. He felt it give way under him, and he knew he should stop Eddie so they could move this to somewhere safer, in all senses of the word. "Eddie, I've wanted this for so long. I don't think I can wait any longer."

"What do you think I'm doing?" Eddie asked, letting Richie's cock fall from his lips.

"I'm saying, don't you think we should pause this until we're in one of our tents? In a bed?"

"Now where's the fun in that? Don't you want to hold me up and fuck me right here?"

How did he ask that with those innocent, doe eyes? He was going to be the death of Richie.

"I mean, I would love nothing more than to do that, but I don't have the back for it."

"Well, then I suppose I should get back to it," Eddie said, and took Richie's cock down his throat.

Richie tried to muffle his moans, covering his mouth, but it didn't really do much. He had always been loud in bed, and well now in tent, so there wasn't much he could do when Eddie was deep throating him. He tried to focus on anything else so it wasn't over before it had truly began, and he found himself staring at the sequins of Eddie's jumpsuit twinkle under the lights. They cast prisms of all the colors across Eddie's face, across his bulging cheeks, across the base of Richie's cock that was just barely peeking through.

Great. Now every time Richie saw Eddie in that jumpsuit, he was going to get hard.

Richie moaned out Eddie's name as he came down his throat and then collapsed on the straw flooring of the circus tent. Eddie chuckled as he crawled over Richie and started humping his hip. Getting the hint, Richie reached around him to find the zipper to his costume, because it was only fair to return the favor for the one you loved.


End file.
